Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Mistystar races back to camp and into the empty clearing. She spots Graymist, and asks her where Reedwhisker and Willowshine are. The warrior looks at the leader with a judgmental gaze, and replies that they're in the medicine cats' den. Mistystar runs across the clearing, and finds Willowshine standing over the black deputy. The blue-gray she-cat questions how her son is, and the medicine cat says Reedwhisker is barely alive. Mistystar then presses to know where Mothwing is, and Willowshine spits that she's in the elders' den, as was previously ordered of her. :The leader swallows, and leaves the rocky clearing. Mistystar pads over to Mothwing, and apologizes, saying that she made a mistake. She continues, meowing that Reedwhisker needs her help desperately. Mothwing forgives the leader, and promises to help the deputy. Mistystar watches her go, and then trots out of camp. Beetlewhisker meets her at the exit, and she tells him to report to RiverClan that they have two medicine cats once more. He nods, and offers to accompany the leader on her excursion. Mistystar declines, and promises to return soon. The blue-gray she-cat jumps over a stream, and travels over the marsh. As she walks along the lakeshore, the leader prays to StarClan that Reedwhisker will heal. Mistystar starts to climb up at the ThunderClan border stream. She spots some WindClan cats on her way there, and wonders how they manage to move so fast. Mistystar's paws ache by the time she reaches the circle of bushes which enclose the Moonpool. The blue-gray she-cat settles down beside the water, and closes her eyes with a wish to meet Stonefur. However, when Mistystar wakes, the leader is disappointed that she hasn't moved. The she-cat's mind registers in alarm that it could be a bad omen if StarClan doesn't let her in. :A cat walks down the path, and Mistystar jumps up to meet him as she recognizes Mudfur. The medicine cat dips his head in greeting, inviting her closer to him. The blue-gray she-cat is shocked to see Mudfur, and gathers her haunches to sit. The brown tom explains that he'd known about Mothwing's lack of faith in StarClan, but never saw a reason to challenge her. Mudfur meows that he knew she would be a good medicine cat, and notes the golden tabby had the potential to serve her Clan well. Mistystar questions about a healer's other responsibilities, but the brown tom replies that StarClan can speak to any cat, not just medicine cats. He says that no cat would know if Mothwing performed a ceremony properly or not, so long as she said the right words. Mistystar protests that he'd seen a sign of a moth's wing, but Mudfur counters, meowing it may or may not have been a real sign. The brown tom comments that StarClan probably would have told him otherwise before long, and presses that Mothwing is loyal above all. :The leader looks at the Moonpool, and realizes that the golden medicine cat had learned to fly alone. Mudfur vanishes, and Mothwing calls out Mistystar's name. She jerks around, and immediately questions how Reedwhisker is. Mothwing says that he's fine, peacefully sleeping in the medicine den. Mistystar sags with relief, and then asks the golden tabby how she found her. Mothwing replies she didn't, and comments that this is a good place to think. The medicine cat meows that the wisdom of past healers must have rubbed off on these stones. The golden tabby continues, stating that she believes in learning from the past, and how precious health is. Mothwing finishes that she respects others beliefs, but tells Mistystar that they must do likewise for what matters to her. Mistystar nods, and whispers that a moth has taught her a lot. Mothwing questions what she just said, but the leader brushes her off, saying that they should rest before returning to camp. Characters Major }} Minor *Willowshine *Mothwing *Beetlewhisker *Mudfur }} Errors *It is mentioned that Mudfur stayed behind in the old forest because he'd grown too old to travel. However, Mudfur died before the journey to the lake even began. Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 10 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Novellas